Down Memory Lane
by ReiSkye
Summary: Based on the movie A Walk to Remember with Mandy Moore and Shane West. Spike has always been in the popular group in high school. When a joke goes too far one of his classmates ends up in the hospital. To pay the price he must act in the school play. (Mor
1. Prologue

Down Memory Lane Pairing: S/B Rating: PG-13 Summary: Based on the movie A Walk to Remember with Mandy Moore and Shane West. Spike has always been in the popular group in high school. When a joke goes too far one of his classmates ends up in the hospital. To pay the price he must act in the school play. Will one the daughter of the town's minister be able to help him? Disclaimer: I own nothing! Though I wish I did.... Author's Note: This is my first fic so be nice . Tell me if you want me to continue  
  
Prologue  
"Where is he?!" exclaimed Angel. He leaned back against the car looking down the road. Darla sat down on the hood of the car "Don't worry he'll be here... He's probably just scared". Clem nodded "Spike should be here soon as well." A black Desoto came barreling down the road, stopping beside the other cars. Spike climbed out of the Desoto, grinning at Angel "'ey Peaches!" Angel groaned when he realized who it was. He turned around and glared at Spike "What have I told you about calling me that!" Spike gave him his signature smirk before walking over to the rest of the gang. Harmony came running over to Spike "Oh my Blondie Bear has come at last!" Spike sighed when he saw Harmony run over "'ey pet... Where the bloody hell is the whelp?! He's late." A beat up old truck came rumbling down the dirt road and came to a stop by the other cars. Alexander Harris, or also know as Xander, came out of the truck. Angel walked over to the truck "We told you to be here at eight... When we say eight o'clock we mean eight o'clock... Not nine!". Xander nodded slowly "So what is it that I've got to do?" Spike smirked as he came up behind him "You get to fly!"  
  
The six teens headed towards the pier. Spike grinned when he noticed Xander's worried look "Don't worry whelp.. I'm going with ya." Once Spike and Xander reached the top of the platform, Darla, Harmony, Clem, and Angel started to cheer on the two 'flyers'. "Don't worry... Just jump when I count to three.." Spike said when they reached the edge. "One...Two...Three!" Spike pushed Xander off the edge of the platform and watched as he did a belly flop into the water. They all laughed until they saw Xander floating on his stomach in the water. "Oh no! Spikie get him out of there!" gasped Harmony. Spike climbed down from the platform quickly and climbed into the water. He found a steel bar floating beside Xander's limp body "The whelp must of hit this bloody bar".  
  
The owner came running over when he noticed the teens by the pier. "Hey what are you kids doing here!" yelled the owner. "Oh shit!" Angel quickly hurried Darla and Harmony back to the cars. "Come on Spike!" hurried Clem when he noticed the owner using his cell. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Clem quickly pulled both Xander and Spike out of the water. "Run Clem!" Spike grounded out. Clem looked between the blue and red polices lights that were coming, and Spike "Fine.." Clem quickly took off and ran for his car. Spike in the mean time tried to calm Xander down to make sure he was going to be okay until the police came "You're going to be okay.." Xander glared up at Spike before replying "Go to hell dead boy." Spike ran for his car knowing that Xander would be okay. The police cars were almost there. He quickly drove away from the pier only to find himself being chased by police cars. "Bloody hell!" Spike drove faster trying to get away. In the chase he didn't see it until it was too late. He drove right into a pile of garbage cans. Spike's car was quickly surrounded. One of the officers came up to the window "Put your hands on the wheel."  
  
Author's Note: Yeah I know it's not that long but I wanted to see what everyone thought. I'll post more once I get at least 5 reviews :) Oh and it will be Spuffy later 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Though I wish I did.... Author's note: I know some of you are saying 'This is exactly like the movie' but it won't be... If you guys still think I'm copying the movie after this chapter, I'll remove this story and start another one. Oh and Buffy's father (Giles) is now going to be a librarian... I just can't see him as a minister  
  
Chapter 1 Spike walked through the halls as he was headed towards the principal's office. Principal Snyder had called his mother while she was working at her gallery. Once he reached the office, he sat down in front of Snyder's desk. "Well you little hoodlum... It seems like you're getting off lucky" snapped Snyder. Spike just sat there and smirked. "The owners of the pier haven't put charges against you... They have on the other hand given me permission to punish you as I see fit... I think showing around our new student and joining the spring play will be adequate enough." Spike sat up straight when he heard 'Spring play'. "What?! I can't..." Spike was cut off by Snyder before he could continue "You can and you will... The new girl is Elizabeth Giles... I'm sure you'll make her feel welcome."  
  
"Bloody Hell..." muttered Spike as he left Snyder's office.  
  
Elizabeth Giles, or otherwise known as Buffy to her friends, walked down the hallway looking for her first class. Spike shook his head when he saw her walk past him. "That must be her... No one else looks that lost." He ran to catch up with her "'ey pet! Are you Elizabeth?" Buffy nodded slowly "Yes I am... Why?" "I'm supposed to show you around this place that's why" snapped Spike. Buffy sighed softly "I don't need your help bleach boy... I'll find the drama room on my own" She walked quickly down the hallway, off in search for the drama room. Spike growled low in his throat before turning back to his friends "Bloody bint"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miss Calendar walked into the drama room "Good Morning class... It seems we have a new student today. Her name is Elizabeth Giles. Buffy if you'd be so kind as to tell us a bit about yourself." Buffy nodded slowly "I prefer to be called Buffy actually... I'm from LA. My Father and I moved to Sunnydale because my Dad is the new librarian here." Miss Calendar nodded "Thank you Eliz... Buffy..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Once class was over Buffy walked over to Miss Calendar "Um... Miss Calendar? I heard there was a Spring Play being started soon... If a play hasn't been decided upon yet, I'd like to offer mine.. I just finished it a little while ago...." She reached into her bad and pulled out a duo tang. Miss Calendar smiled softly "Could I possibly read it tonight and tell you what I think tomorrow?" "Yeah that would be fine" Miss Calendar accepted the duo tang and placed it on top of her desk. "Thanks Miss Calendar" Buffy left quickly off to her next class.  
  
Author's Note: I'm not good with writing plays . If someone would like to write the play part of this I'd be deeply grateful ^.^ 


End file.
